Backstabbing Hogwarts
by xpumpkinpastiesx
Summary: Even thought times are rough, there are many relationships and evil wishing inside Hogwarts. First story, please comment.
1. Chapter 1

Even though times were dark, Harry and his friends Ron and Hermione were making the best of it. Harry, who had just recently left from the Dursleys after his one night stay there, was now at the Burrow, Ron's home. Mrs. Weasley made sure that everyone was safe, although now all the hands on her clock said "mortal peril." At noon, Harry, Ron, Bill, and Charlie would go out and play Quiddich. Sometimes the twins would join, but they were very busy with their work in Diagon Alley.

On the tenth of August, there was to be a wedding held for Bill and Fleur. Everyone felt more towards Fleur since she did not care that Bill had some werewolf in him now. Gabrielle was to be the flower girl and Ginny was to be the Maid of Honor. Hermione was one of the bridesmaids.

The wedding was a beautiful one. There was tons of white, except for the guys who wore tuxedos of black. Bill and Fleur exchanged their vows and then there was a giant after party. But after the party, everyone went back into their gloominess about the difficult times they were facing.

The weeks leading up to school went quick. It seemed that just after the wedding, they had to go back to school.

"Wow. That summer went by quick. I'm not looking forward to go to school, really. I mean, a lot of people aren't going to be there," Hermione said depressingly. "Seamus, Parvati, Padma, and then the ones who were 7th years last year won't be here. It's so sad. One person, more like one thing, persuaded others with evil and now all of this is happening. It's so pathetic!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't know if I am going to continue with my whole year. I might leave and go search for the horcruxes," Harry said.

"I'll probably stay, unless you want me to leave with you, mate. I'm always gonna be there for you," Ron told Harry.

"Me too, Harry," Hermione added.

So they set off to Kings Cross Station and went through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾ to get on the Hogwarts Express. Harry went to find a compartment while Hermione went to the meeting as she was now Head Girl, and Ron went as he was still a prefect. He hated this time because he didn't like to be alone. On his search for a compartment, he would two of the most beautiful girls. He had never seen them before, so he decided to talk to them.

"Do you mind if I sit in this compartment? My friends are at that meeting they do every year for prefects and Head Boy and Girl. My friend Hermione is Head Girl this year and Ron is still a prefect," Harry told them.

Quickly the girls knew who he was.

"Sure you can join us," said the brunette one, with a big grin on her face, "You must be Harry Potter. We know all about you, of course. Who doesn't? Well, we should introduce ourselves shouldn't we? I'm Erika and this is my friend Angeline. We are 7th year Ravenclaws. Studying to be aurors, you know? Want to fight evil."

"That's pretty cool. I want to be an auror, too. Maybe we can fight side by side one day. Oh, here comes Ron and Hermione. Do you mind if they come and sit with us?" Harry asked the girls.

"Sure. We'd love to meet them. I've heard all about them from my friends in Gryffindor. Sorry if Angeline doesn't talk much. She's kind of shy."

Harry went and greeted Ron and Hermione and then he told them, "Meet my new friend. This one's Erika and this one's Angeline."

Hermione though to herself, "_Why is there always that one girl who stands in the way?"_ She tried to smile as best she could, but you could see the look of jealousy in her brown eyes.

As the train came to a stop, Erika asked, "Harry, do you mind if I have a word with you?" Harry replied by nodding his head and told Ron and Hermione to go on and he would catch them up. Angeline left to, with Ron close to her side.

"I have always liked you. I always wanted to get your attention, but I never wanted to embarrass myself. And why would you want a silly girl like me? I was always jealous when you were with the Human Hosepipe; I mean Cho, and then Ginny just last year. I was always miles apart. So now, here I am standing in front of you telling you I am crazy about you," Erika said quickly, however Harry understood her completely.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, when I first walked into the compartment, I thought you were so beautiful. I had never seen anyone like you before. I had seen you around school before, but I had never met you face to face," Harry told Erika.

"Wow … I would have never thought that. No one has liked me much before or ever told me I was beautiful. You are amaz ---" Before she could say anymore, she was connected to him in a romantic way and felt drowned in the words she said. She was no longer lost. She knew where she was.

After the feast, they went up to their dormitories. She told Angeline everything. "I have a thing for his friend, Ron. Do you think he likes me?" Angeline questioned her.

"Of course he does. Did you see the way he looked at you? Hermione is so jealous, too! Maybe everything is going right now. Let's take a walk around the castle," said Erika.


	2. Chapter 2

September blew by quickly. Harry and Erika were an item as well as Ron and Angeline. Harry was training really hard for Quidditch. He wanted the Gryffindor team to be in top shape. Ron was also helping out, as he was the Keeper. Meanwhile, Angeline and Erika were training hard for the Ravenclaw team; Erika was a Chaser and Angeline was a Seeker. The first game was to be on November 1, Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor.

In the beginning of October, Erika and Angeline passed a noted to Harry and Ron in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. They once again had a new teacher there as Snape had run from the Death Eaters after the downfall of Dumbledore. The new teacher's name was Professor Toresa. She had dirty blonde curls and looked fairly young. She was fairly nice, but not as good as Lupin. Today, they learned about more silent spells. After class, Harry and Ron met up with Erika and Angeline.

"You said you wanted to see us?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Er – how do I put this? We shouldn't go out anymore. Quidditch is getting in the way and I don't want that to destroy us. And shouldn't you be out saving the world?" Erika said as nicely as she could.

"Well what about us, Angeline?" Ron questioned.

"We're over, too," Angeline said rudely.

As soon as they said that, Dylan came by and walked off with Erika.

Malfoy came by them in Potions and said, "Potty, I hear that mudblood Erika broke up with you and left with that other Ravenclaw Chaser, Dylan. He's only Half-blood. And Weasel, that other mudblood Angeline broke up with you, I hear to go with your rotten older brother George. You guys are an embarrassment to the wizarding world. They are probably going to the ball together, Potter. I have a date. Her name is Erin. And my friend Zambini is going to ask Alexis."

Ron and Harry walked away furiously. They went back to their common room where they met Hermione. Mariah and Alexis were sitting in there too but no one paid attention to them as they were gossiping rapidly.

"I can't believe that bitch broke up with me! She broke up with me because of Quidditch. How gay is that?" Harry yelled.

"You know, she also broke up with you because she liked Dylan more. Besides, she can be around him more since they're in the same house. They look really cute together, too," Hermione said.

"Well whose side are you on, Hermione? She's such a ho. I don't know if I will ever be able to talk to her again. Who am I gonna take to the Halloween ball now?" Harry said angrily.

"At least your girlfriend didn't dump you for your older brother. And one of here friends is going out with the other!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione had a slight grin on her face, yet quickly frowned again so no one would know why she was smiling. Alexis and Mariah continued whispering. Then Harry said, "Malfoy was rubbing in my face. He is going out with Erin, one of Erika's friends. And he said Zambini is going to ask Alexis because he is obsessively in love with her."

Alexis and Mariah were whispering even faster now and Alexis began to let out on of her loud, hyper laughs. Hermione thought to herself "_Now I can finally have Ron to myself._"

Meanwhile, the Ravenclaw Common Room was full of excitement. Erika and Dylan were snogging too much to notice anything. Casey, a very good friend of Erika suggested, "Maybe you in Dylan should go and find an empty classroom. You guys are starting to disturb me." George was talking to Angeline through the fire. "You should Apparate into Hogsmeade and then sneak into Hogwarts," Angeline told him.

Erin was talking about Draco constantly, almost to the point where it was annoying. After five minutes or more about talking about Draco, Erin decided, "I think I shall going looking for my dearest Draco. And you two (she pointed at Erika and Dylan) should really go and find an empty classroom. Angeline joined them as well not shortly after.

There was a Halloween ball on the 31st of October. Harry glanced jealously over at Erika and Dylan. Erika and Dylan danced for a few songs, but then went outside and talked and snogged. Casey walked out on them and said, "Oh my god. I'm sorry! Uhh … Mike! I'll be right there!" Erika and Dylan were shortly joined by Erin and Draco and Angeline and George. Casey and Mike decided they'd rather dance.

Erika and Dylan didn't stay out too late as they had their first Quidditch game of the season the following morning against Gryffindor. Casey, Erika, Angeline, Dylan, and Erin all got ready for their match. Before they went onto the pitch, Dylan gave Erika a good luck kiss.

The game was fast paced and there wasn't a second you wanted to miss. The final results were: Ravenclaw – 190, Gryffindor – 180. Harry had caught the Snitch but Ravenclaw's Chasers were unbeatable. Casey took down some of the players a few times with her meaty arms hitting the Bludger. After the game, Mike (Casey's boyfriend) started bursting out into tears. Casey told him, "Baby, we're over. I'm going for your even hotter brother, Mike Number 2."

The Ravenclaw Common Room was bustling with festivities while the Gryffindor Common Room was pouting. What a terrible loss it was for Gryffindor. Harry went out for a walk by his lonesome self. He then decided that he was going to occasionally leave Hogwarts so he could go on his quest for the remaining Horcruxes.


End file.
